


An Open Letter to Whomever's Left

by Greenschist



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenschist/pseuds/Greenschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Hermione follow their bliss, even in the midst of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Letter to Whomever's Left

**Author's Note:**

> A Voldie Wins! scenario written for the fwhg_ldws LJ comm for the prompt _"After all these years, I see that I was mistake about Eve in the beginning; it is better to live outside the Garden with her than inside it without her."_ \--Mark Twain, "The Diaries of Adam and Eve"

Dear Weasleys,

I wonder how long it will take you to find this letter. It may be years until any Weasley can return to the Burrow, and when you do, I think no one will want to open this clock or even look at it for a long time, not with so many of the hands gone blank and still and the rest pointing at "mortal peril." I know it hurt me to look at it, and I'm sorry I had to remove my hand entirely. I just can't risk you knowing anything about me, not that I'm in peril or prison, not even something as simple as "traveling." Sorry, it's just safer this way.

I'm not sure how to start.

It wasn't something I ever stopped and thought about, but I loved being a wizard. I loved everything about it. It was all a laugh and my dreams were big. A chain of joke shops, new magic and inventions (each more remarkable than the last), a closetful of dragon-hide suits, and a whopping big diamond for mum…if our world hadn't ended, I would have had it all. It's weird to me now, but there was never any room in my dreams for a rule-loving bookworm who loved my little brother. Hermione never figured into any of my plans, not for a moment.

All that changed when Harry and Ron were murdered, you know. It almost killed her, and me too. Maybe everyone wanted to die a bit at that point, when we lost so spectacularly. It got even worse when George died. We were like ghosts, Hermione and me, drifting through that house without hope. Would we ever have gotten together if we hadn't been thrown together like that? Probably not, and I hate myself a bit for it, both for not really noticing her during happier times and for finally finding my bliss at the expense of my brothers, Harry, and so many others. I don't know. I only know that as the last safe places in the world were torn down, we were safe with each other. As reports grew worse and worse, we could comfort each other. Loving each other came as naturally as breathing and became just as important. By the time they found us, and the Death Eaters took her away to question and kill, she was everything to me. I would've died to save her, and I almost did, but don't worry. Losing my leg and breaking an arm (or two) were small prices to pay to save her. The leg doesn't slow me down. Even living as a Muggle, I've adapted.

Giving up magic and hiding in the Muggle world was the best plan we could think of. We're doing all right, staying one step ahead, and though we may eventually leave England ~~and go to~~ for someplace where it's safe for us to use magic, I don't know if I'll ever live as a wizard again. I don't miss magic…Hermione and I make enough of our own. I'd even rather make Hermione laugh than run the joke shop. We've figured out we still have something to smile about, and that's worth anything.

I'll contact you again if I possibly can. If it never happens, know that we're thinking of you wherever we are, and we're all right because we're together.

Love,  
Fred

P.S. There's itching powder on this letter, and my darling bride has jinxed it so you'll soon be going blind. If you're a Weasley reading this, we're confident you will easily overcome these problems. If you work for Voldemort, well, good luck, wanker.


End file.
